maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
2012 Dalmatians
2012 Dalmatians is a crossover between 2012 and Disney's 101 Dalmatians. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 3: [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']]. Summary When 2012 dalmatians come raining down from the sky, it just might be the end of the world. References *American Museum of Natural History *Night of the Museum *Disney and Pixar's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Up_(2009_film) UP] *Say Anything... *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Flintstones the Flintstones] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid Diary of a Wimpy Kid] *Madeline's Beauty Salon *Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Suite_Life_On_Deck the Suite Life on Deck] *SeaWorld *Shamu *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cloudy_with_a_Chance_of_Meatballs_(film) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs] Characters *Adrian Helmsley *Jackson Curtis *Noah Curtis *Lilly Curtis *Thomas Wilson *Carl Fredricksen *Flint Lockwood *Cruella de Vil *Zack Martin *Cody Martin *Dalmatians Transcript begins at Museum of Natural Mystery OF NATURAL MYSTERY Adrian Helmsley: Welcome to the Museum of Natural Mystery. A place to learn about everything from dinosaurs DINOSAUR to prehistoric fossils. FOSSIL Carl Fredricksen: Not me, you nitwit. He means the caveman bones. goes to caveman bones similar to Fred and Barney. Adrian Helmsley: Not to mention our wall of ancient hieroglyphics, or as it's more commonly known, "The Diary of a Wimpy Mayan." These writings warn of a mystery surrounding the number 2012. Some say it's the year the world will end, some say it's a superstitious tale, I say... it's the price of admission. sign says $20.12. Jackson Curtis: $20? That's ridiculous. I can bore my kids just as easily with a long car ride. Noah and Lilly Curtis: Oh, no. Jackson Curtis: (Kids are covering their ears) ...And then in 1989, I held a boombox over my head. Boomboxes were like MP3 players, but much heavier. Hey, kids, look. A shooting star. Make a wish. Noah Curtis: I wish you'd stop talking. Jackson Curtis: Wait a minute. You can't see shooting stars in the DAY. goes to four unidentified objects falling from sky and heading towards the car. a puppy crashes through the window. Lilly Curtis: A puppy! licks her Jackson Curtis: But not just one of 'em. [Scene goes to the title card "2012 Dalmatians"] goes to puppies falling and yipping. puppy hits the car's tires and they skid. family goes inside Madeline's Beauty Salon Jackson Curtis: Quick someone turn on the television. turns on Thomas Wilson: This is the president. (Dalmatians are seen falling behind the window.) It seems we've all been condemned to eternal dalmatian. Ha, ha, ha, ha! See what I did there, with the- Anyway, puppies of all sizes are landin' so hard, it's wreaking havoc across the world! On the ocean... Zack Martin: I'm using hot dogs for bait. Thomas Wilson: ...on land... goes to a statue shaped like Alfred E. Neuman being destroyed Thomas Wilson: ...and at Ocean Land. goes to Shamu jumping out of the water and being boinged by a dalmatian, which changed the patterns. Random Dalmatian: Whoa. Thomas Wilson: But at this time, Emergency plans are spotty at best. Get it? Spotty. Guhh! Anyway, you're on your own. goes to Thomas Wilson running out. Also a big puppy falls down barking. Wilson gets tangled by a flea collar. He falls down and grunts. Thomas Wilson: Wow, I just got collared. chirp Thomas Wilson: Anyone? goes to Flint Lockwood running but gets caught in a brown ball. Flint Lockwood: Uhh. This had better be a meatball. Jackson Curtis: We gotta fix this dog situation. dog eyes get big making boing sound Jackson Curtis: (Puppy shivers in fear) I- I don't mean "fix", I mean lead them away somewhere. Lilly Curtis: I got a dog treat. opens the door goes to two-thousand and eleven of dalmatians flooding Jackson Curtis: We're gonna need a bigger bone. goes to the dalmatians knocking down the ship. Zack and Cody Martin: Whaah! goes to the dalmatians flooding the Curtis family. dolphin chatters in the background and then splashes back in. Jackson Curtis: That's it! Noah Curtis: That's it? Jeez, on the log flume, you at least get your picture taken. Lilly Curtis: A dinosaur bone? ties bone to car and runes with it, making the puppies follow it and some are arfing. Lilly Curtis: They're following us. Noah Curtis: Where are we going? Jackson Curtis: You'll see. Just get ready to jump. 3, 2, now. family jumps out while car goes downsteam with it's tire skiding with the puppies following it barking. car and puppies fall off a cliff Cruella de Vil: Hmm. Did I leave the kettle on? falls on Cruella Cruella de Vil: Ohh! arf Cruella de Vil: Uhh. why do I live in a canyon? puppy slurps her Noah Curtis: Nice goin', Dad. Jackson Curtis: Well, now we know what 2012 stands for. Adrian Helmsley: Yeah. It's the price of that dinosaur bone. ends with Jackson paying Adrian Helmsley Trivia *In the beginning, the museum looked similar the the American Museum of Natural History (which was used for Night at the Museum). *The cavemen bones looked similar to Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble. *Jackson's car had a Hawaiian dancing lady toy. *The president was to represent Thomas Wilson, NOT Barack Obama. *Alfred E. Neuman was one of the structures on top of a building. *There were a lot of things 2012 stood for like: *#The year the world will end *#A superstitious tale *#The price of admission *#The price of that dinosaur bone *The museum shares a name with a popular cryptozoology website. *Antagonists: Cruella de Vil and Dalmatians 1 to 2011 *Protagonist: Curtis's Family *This is the first time Diary of a Wimpy Kid gets spoofed. *Greg Heffley, Patty Ferrall and Fregley can be briefly seen on the Diary of a Wimpy Mayan exhibit. *Carl Fredricksen's jacket is purple instead of brown. Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Book Parodies Category:Death Category:End of the World